crafandomcom-20200214-history
Shoazoro, the Vulture-King
Shoazoro is the master of The Eternal Empire of the Vulture-King. His origins are shadowy, though it is believed he has existed for thousands of years. In battle, Shoazoro leads the army known as Shoazoro's Mirrormen. The Origins of Shoazoro Pre- Elven Empire Plaques found within the ruined temple cities of New Lustria are the first to mention the name Shoazoro. This Shoazoro was a renowned Saurian warleader. During the time before the ascendance of the Elves, he led many successful campaigns against the savage humans and beastmen of New Lustria. After centuries of service to the Coatl lords, Shoazoro became increasingly jealous of his superiors' mastery of magic. This jealousy festered within Shoazoro's soul and eventually led him to secret worship of the Dark Gods. After many years of hidden worship, a daemonic power known only as Tchar promised Shoazoro the gift of sorcery in exchange for his total devotion. Shoazoro agreed, and instantly became as powerful as the greatest Coatl Lord. It is also around this time that his appearance became more birdlike, perhaps as a mark from Tchar. Saurian Civil War Shoazoro began to convert disenchanted Saurians to his cause. These followers became known as the Cult of Tchar, and the Coatl lords attempted to stamp out their heresy. After decades of persecution, Shoazoro revealed himself as the cult leader and openly challenged the supremacy of the Coatl lords. This lead to a devastating civil war that fragmented the Saurian realms. After years of bloody fighting, the Coatl lords bested Shoazoro in a decisive battle in the north of New Lustria. Shoazoro's body was never found, but he was presumed slain. Possible Re-emergence during the Elven Civil War Ancient Elven songs refer to a particularly erratic human king called the Raven of Tchar whose followers were noted as overly aggressive toward the Elven Empire. This "Raven King" is said to have been bird- or lizard-like in appearance, and a master of magic. The Raven's attacks on the Princedom of Lylas in New Lustria were one of the catalysts for the Elven Civil War. The Raven disappeared along with the rest of New Lustria's human inhabitants following a campaign of cleansing by Dread Elves during the war. Likely Ascendance to Daemonhood during the War Between Humans and Elves During the Grand Empire's bloody foundation, a general known as Shozar the Vulture was infamous for his merciless use of sword and balefire on Elven civilians. Records show that the Weirdstone bomb detonated beneath Lylas was constructed by fanatical followers of General Shozar. These fragmented records also state that "General Shozar the Vulture ascended to the heavens" following the detonation, and did not return. During the Golden Age of the Grand Empire A powerful cult thrived with Imperial permission in eastern North Meanos centered around the mining town of Zaexun. The cult utilised Weirdstone in many of its rituals, with its ultimate goal being the "Resurrection of the Vulture-King". Whether the cult succeeded in this mysterious goal is unknown, as it was destroyed along with the Grand Empire in a world-shaking cataclysm.